dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Misty Island
Normal Mode Lineup One(by Goodurden) : Team (Team on farm) switch wand for God staff ~ Boss 1.Any DPS 2.Priest 3.Paladin 4. Dark Knight General: Require a minimum of 1400 Food from map 1(10 stamina cost) > 2 > 16(VS 20 stamina cost) to get to the location or 1700 food if you fail(300 food cost to re-enter). Starting from map 1 will double the amount of attempts you can make. The fight is Purely Armor based. Make sure heal is set to 0 or 1% ally If using a DPS that can heal. Manually heal your lowest hp with your pally. Mobs/Adds: Ancient Guardian: Horizontal Strike, Thunderous Strike, Cannot be stunned. Boss: Sea God U'oul: Sea Tide ,Gale Slash, Cannot be stunned. Gear Immunity : Anti-stun : Mage, Paladin, Priest is a must Reward : 1 of those unique items: Bonecrusher Mace, Salt Mine Shell, Red Stone Ring, Raging Desert Ring, Broken Battle Axe, Dust-laden Claymore, Outdated Musket, Pirate Dagger, Dim Cane, Crystal Pendant, Sea Dweller Boots + 2 Servant's Symbols Pro tip: These items have some of the highest basic stats in the game and will often increase expedition rating more than the better items with proc's on them since special proc effects are not calculated in an item's rating. Hard Mode ''' (Shard depends on which totem(s) u destroy) - Requires one Corrupt Soul per Totem, obtained from defeating Bloodthirsty Raven's 75% chance to drop 1 shard / 25% chance to drop random gold item + 2 Servant's Symbols '''Redeemed at the (47,45) Dragon's Altar in Map 15(The Edge of the World) with Servant's Symbols Night Seal Breast Plate (Servant's Symbol: 0/15) Dead Bone Storm Horn (Servant's Symbol: 0/15) Decadence Armlet (Servant's Symbol: 0/15) Light-built Heaven Band (Servant's Symbol: 0/15) Bright Feather Boots (Servant's Symbol: 0/15) Redeemed at the (47,45) Dragon's Altar in Map 15(The Edge of the World) with Moonlight Shards Lunar Corona Long Sword (Moonlight Long Sword Shard 0/3) Lunar Corona Battle Axe (Moonlight Battle Axe Shard 0/3) Lunar Corona Wand (Moonlight Wand Shard 0/3) Lunar Corona Holy Hammer (Moonlight Hammer Shard 0/3) Lunar Corona Musket (Moonlight Musket Shard 0/3) Lunar Corona Sharp Blade (Moonlight Blade Shard 0/3) Lunar Corona Greave (Moonlight Greave Shard 0/3) Recommended item(s) to redeem in order :Staff -> Axe -> Hammer -> Armor -> Gun -> Sword Water: Mobs: Ancient Guardian: Horizontal Strike, Thunderous Strike, Cannot be stunned. Water Totems/Adds: Black Wing-Aqua: North Wind, Mind Concussion, Cannot be stunned. ☀Adds on boss are about 10% stronger Boss: Sea God U'oul: Abyssal Shackels, Magic Inhibitor, Cannot be stunned. Lineup One :1.Berserker God/Nightmare//Blazing Gun/Other?,2.Pope/Sage, 3.Paladin, 4.Lava/Frost/Leg Mage General: Resist Based/Enough Armor to safely do mobs (Success Rate 20/30% once you get the gear adjusted) Soon as one add with boss dies its almost a win. You have 5 minutes from start to win or the enrage will kill you. Start with said stats and adjust. Screenshot of gear used for a decent clear is as above. I was struggling some to kill the boss before the enrage with a Frost Mage(not by alot) so I would suggest using a Lava Mage for the extra dps. If you have a better BG axe then that's even better DPS. ~Minimum 90 to 140 AR on all. The lower you go the harder the mobs will be. ~Minimum 100 to 140 Resist on all. ~Healing: Priest 1400, Paladin 1550, Mage 750 ~ DPS with minimum 25% Hit chance, Mage with 15% Hit Chance. Gear Immunity : Anti-stun : Mage, Paladin, Priest is a must Anti-slow : Paladin, Priest.. This help but its not 100% required... It also depends if adds with boss AoE slow often but they rarely do it. You get a massive gear stats hit with swiftness boots. Always depends what your other gear stats look wise and if you can take the hit or not. I won my 3 run without on my pope nor did I remember ever been hit with the slow. Priest : Only Heal, 100% All... For Boss, Heal on engage for Res buff(Must do). If Res base is lower then minimum your Mage might need to start with a heal to boost the priest Res buff. (I dint have to do this with said stats) Paladin (Mob) : Taunt off or on depending what Armor.Res is at(I was doing better with taunt off). Go manual and heal lowest team member. Paladin (Totem) : Taunt Off, 40% self 80% team Paladin (Boss) : Taunt Off, 40% self 80% team, Stun on. Go Manual until the boss is alone then auto and go manual on mage to Nuke. Your priest should be able to keep your group up alone, worse case your paladin can spot but mine was nuking more then healing. Mage(Mob/Totem):Nuke, 80% All Mage(Boss): Nuke 80% All. Put the Paladin on auto and go manual on the Mage when the boss is alone and nuke your self out. Reward : Moonlight Staff Shard OR random gold item + 2 Servant's Symbols Light : Mobs: Ancient Guardian: Horizontal Strike, Thunderous Strike, Cannot be stunned. Light Totem: Black Wing-Lux: Glitter Blade Dance, Magic Drainer, Cannot be stunned. ☀Adds on boss are about 10% stronger Boss: Sea God U'oul: Surging Tide, Shaterring Slash, Cannot be stunned. Lineup One(by Chem) Team ~ Boss Manual pally to heal priest and yourself, and pray for: 1. Mare doesn't get hit 2. Barb doesn't defeated until one mob down 3. Priest doesn't get defeated until two mobs are down 4. You're good to go! Lineup Two(by LapCheong) : Berserker God, Holy Sage, Paladin, Lava Mage Paladin (Mob) : Taunt On, 85% self 80% team Paladin (Totem) : Taunt Off, 0% self 80% team Holy Sage : Resist Debuff, 75% All Barb God : Full Strength Lava Mage : Fireball, 0% self 1% team Holy Sage > Pope : Single attack has higher chance of applying debuff and lower cooldown. Requirements: Anti-bleed: Paladin Anti-stun: Mage, Paladin, Sage First strike: Sage > Lava > Barb Barb God: 50%+ Dodge Lava & Sage : 20%+ Hit Strategy : Sage needs first strike to apply resist debuff. Lava mage has to attack AFTER Sage. If mage has a first strike, take him off auto before the boss and turn it back on after Sage attacks. You will want your team almost full hp because you want Sage to apply debuff and save paladin’s heal for after the mob attacks. Lineup by Devil: Team This Boss almost 100% RNG. To increase chances of success, manual paladin and focus it’s healing on your Sage & Lava Reward : Moonlight Axe Shard OR random gold item + 2 Servant's Symbols Wind: Wind Totems/Adds: Black Wing-Ventus: First-aid, Lock and Hunt, Cannot be stunned. ☀Adds on boss are about 10% stronger Boss: Sea God U'oul: Cannot be stunned. Reward : Moonlight Dagger Shard OR random gold item + 2 Servant's Symbols Water + Light : Water Totems/Adds: Black Wing-Aqua: North Wind, Mind Concussion, Cannot be stunned. Light Totem: Black Wing-Lux: Glitter Blade Dance, Magic Drainer, Cannot be stunned. ☀Adds on boss are about 10% stronger Boss: Sea God U'oul: Cannot be stunned. Lineup One(by Chem)Team ~ Boss Reward : Moonlight Hammer Shard OR random gold item + 3 Servant's Symbols Water + Wind : Water Totems/Adds: Black Wing-Aqua: North Wind, Mind Concussion, Cannot be stunned. Wind Totems/Adds: Black Wing-Ventus: First-aid, Lock and Hunt, Cannot be stunned. ☀Adds on boss are about 10% stronger Boss: Sea God U'oul: Cannot be stunned. Team ~ Boss Reward : Moonlight Gun Shard OR random gold item + 3 Servant's Symbols Light + Wind : Light Totem: Black Wing-Lux: Glitter Blade Dance, Magic Drainer, Cannot be stunned. Wind Totems/Adds: Black Wing-Ventus: First-aid, Lock and Hunt, Cannot be stunned. ☀Adds on boss are about 10% stronger Boss: Sea God U'oul: Cannot be stunned. Reward : Moonlight Sword Shard OR random gold item + 3 Servant's Symbols Water + Light + Wind : Light Totem: Black Wing-Lux: Glitter Blade Dance, Magic Drainer, Cannot be stunned. Water Totems/Adds: Black Wing-Aqua: North Wind, Mind Concussion, Cannot be stunned. Wind Totems/Adds: Black Wing-Ventus: First-aid, Lock and Hunt, Cannot be stunned. ☀Adds on boss are about 10% stronger Light Totem: Black Wing-Lux: Glitter Blade Dance, Magic Drainer, Cannot be stunned. Water Totems/Adds: Black Wing-Aqua: North Wind, Mind Concussion, Cannot be stunned. Boss: Sea God U'oul: Chaos Tide, Inferno Spear, Cannot be stunned. (by Chem) Team ~ Boss Guide by Persephone: Team ~ Boss Alternative with HWD by Devil: Team WELCOME TO RNG HELL! You thought it was bad on rift 35? Bridget? They're pussies, welcome to the king. Gear: See attached pic and chem's guide in #bossfights. Gear is tweaked differently in each. This setup will make you tankier while chem's will leave your barb with more hit. Play 30+ wipes with each and see which feels best for you. Tactics: Same as Chem's in bossfights. You want to trust your pally and leave him afk to heal but if your nightmare is your lowest HP member he will heal him. You want to make sure your pally/priest and after them your barb are healthy enough to eat an aoe and pray they don't get slapped with a single target+dot Statlines: Living is the most important thing, but ideally your pope should have around 1800-1900 healing to cover all the aoe and if your barb's normal crit is around 10k so an add dies in 2 barb hits perfect Tips:I included the add before the boss in the video. You want to time killing him where your team is almost full hp so your priest precasts heal during the boss on auto. Toggle your barb and nightmare killing to force this. The closer to full hp the better too so your pally doesn't heal someone at the start of the boss. Going into the boss you want everyone but barb on auto. Wait for nightmare to land AR down then auto barb to maximize dmg. You ideally want the add dead in 2 barb hits so it doesn't attack a third time. You generally want pally on full auto but you don't want him wasting heals on your nightmare since him, priest, and barb are more important. Just rely on dodge RNG. You'll see me constantly toggling my pally during the video. I don't want to, but it was done to avoid him healing the nightmare (except when I Iet him heal the nightmare because HE WOULDN'T FRIGGING DODGE). Even if you get to the boss, you'll often die because his single target hit + dot is so brutal. You'll see at the end of the video me not healing my healers anymore. This is because the nightmare+barb can do a lot of dmg if the boss doesn't single target kill one of them and keeps aoe'ing so I focus on topping my barb up just in case. If your pally dies, pending good RNG you can do the entire boss himself without him. If the barb or pope dies and the boss isn't super low you'll likely die. If the nightmare dies it's also a wipe. AND THE BEST TIP: DO THE FIGHT RIGHT AT RESET. It could take you 60 tries. Get started early each day so you have time. Also enter from map 1 > 2 > 16 (stamina op). The boss took me a total of 273 tries over 5 days so best of luck on your RNGesus. If anything seems ambiguous or you have questions, feel free to PM me. This fight is extremely overwhelming. Reward : Moonlight Armor Shard OR random gold item + 4 Servant's Symbols Pro Tip: If you are having a very hard time with any of the 1-2 totem fights, I would suggest going for more damage and/or more RNG damage (e.g. Raven Cloak or Outlander Gauntlet) instead of more defense or healing. The reason for this is because the boss will heal the adds if they are below a certain health %. I would say a rough guess to be 50% health. This means that if you can burst an add down to below 50% before the boss' attack bar fills up, he will heal instead of attack. Removing this huge nuke from the fight equation almost guarantees a win, especially if you can do the same for the 2nd add. Again, this is RNG dependant and may require a combination of events like your barb proc'ing his ax, and raven cloak/outlander gauntlet proc'ing, and critting, all on the first hit. And, like Persephone notes above, always manual your barb on the opening hit and wait for your mare to land the AR down debuff before attacking. This strat may take several times for RNG to kick in and all the events to go off together but don't get discouraged if you die a few times. These fights are not supposed to be easy...